Embodiments of the invention relate in general to user location information, and more specifically to deniable obfuscation of user locations.
Mobile technology has accelerated the pace at which people access, acquire and generate data. Users are often concerned with protecting information that they consider to be private, such as their current geographic location. These privacy concerns can conflict with mobile device application functionality which often relies on knowing a current location of a user.